


I'm Not That Innocent

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, chluci, saw a FB Ad and thought yes we need a fic for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: Someone's Halloween costume is sparking a fire in the Devil's heart. ;)Short and Fluffy.





	I'm Not That Innocent

 

 “Detective!” Lucifer’s face fell into shock as he gazed upon the red leather clad woman in his home. “What are you wearing?”

The blonde flicked her ponytail back behind her back. “I’m Brittany Spears from her Oops I Did It Again video.” She said with a shrug. “Trixie wanted to be popstars for Halloween this year.” She bit her lip and looked down at herself. “Do I look ok?” Her voice was soft with a hint of doubt.

Lucifer blinked rapidly and removed his gaze from Chloe’s chest back to her blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but found a lack of words. _She was incredible, beautiful, and… delicious_. His heart pounded at his thoughts, images began to play in his mind of throwing her on his bed, ripping the leather off, as his lips devoured hers in a struggle for dominance.

“Damn Decker, looking good.” Maze sauntered up behind Chloe. A mischievous smirk stretched across her face as her eyes lingered on Chloe’s ass.

Chloe coughed trying to get Maze’s gaze back to where it belonged.

Her brown eyes lost some of the lust as she said, “Sorry I missed taking the spawn trick or treating. Had to catch a dirt bag human.”

“I took pictures. Trixie saved you some candy by the way.” A small smile speared across her face at her daughter’s kind nature.

“Alright I’m out of here.” Maze began walking towards the elevator “Have fun you two!” She said with a wink.

Chloe shook her head at her roommate’s antics, but stopped as her eyes caught Lucifer’s dark and predatory look.   

Her breathing hitched. “Lucifer?”

He began to stride forward, causing Chloe to back up into the pillar behind her. “What are you doing?” She whispered.

He stopped inches away from her body. “You look….” His hand moved to hover over her shoulder.

She could feel the heat of his hand despite the lack of touch. It sent a tremor through her.

His hand slowly moved to rest on her shoulder, his thumb stroking the exposed collarbone. “Tempting.” He whispered. _Red like The Apple._

Her heart began to pound erratically at his confession. The weight of his hand gave her a comfort she had been craving for a while now.

Lucifer rose his other hand up towards the back of her neck, his grip was firm but not hard as he pulled her forward slightly. His eyes were burning into hers as he leaned down to capture her lips with a rough kiss.  

Chloe moaned as his hand moved to take out her hair tie and his fingers began to grasp at her hair. She slid her hands up his chest grabbing onto the lapels of his coat. Her lips attempting to keep up with his hurried movements.

His left hand moved from her shoulder to her ass, pulling her tightly against his tall frame. A deep groan erupted in the back of his throat as he began to squeeze the firm cheek. He pulled away from the kiss nipping her bottom lip lightly.

Both were flushed and out of breath. Chloe’s hair was tousled, lips swollen, eyes hungry. It made him weak in the knees to see her this way.

“Wow.” She breathed a giddy grin spreading across her face.

He smiled back, brushing some loose hair out of her face. “Shall we move this to the bedroom? I believe this outfit is desiring to be ripped off of you.” He rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for a response.

Chloe swallowed hard at his suggestion. They had been dancing around physical intimacy for weeks now. _Maybe I had made him wait long enough._ Her voice was thick with desire, “But if you tear it off, we can’t ever use it again.”

Lucifer groaned at her confession, pulling her tightly against him once again. “Bloody hell Detective.” Thoughts of playing out this scenario again in the future had him hard. “I’ll buy you a new one” He began to lead her to his bedroom. “And when I rip that one off of you, I’ll buy you another… and another, and another. Until Dad makes the world stop.”

Chloe began to giggle as he pushed her to the bed.

“Hmm promise.” She slowly stretched out across the bed.

“Always darling, the Devil never lies.” He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her once again.

 

I was scrolling very fast one day, and this ad looked like Chloe for a second. So I got inspired. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So…. Not really taking this any further. I was just inspired by the Facebook Halloween Ad. I also forgot that he played 'Oops I Did It Again' on the piano in season 2 when Chloe walked in. Too funny. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, I haven’t written for this fandom in a while. The last story I posted I had written right after that episode aired and never posted it. Hopefully I will post a chapter for The Devil’s Fruit this weekend….It’s only been over a year… SMH time flies.


End file.
